Hostage
by WickedGreen
Summary: When Riza is taken hostage by an unknown enemy Roy must risk everything to save her.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fma or any characters, but if i did...hahahahaha!

Prologue

Riza was sure this was it. The last moment they would ever have together. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Colonel Roy Mustang were fighting for their lives against attacking eastern soldiers. The attacks had started out of nowhere and they seemed to have an alchemist on their side. Both the lieutenant and the colonel ducked behind a wall as more pointed stones shot towards them. "Colonel! Your left!" Colonel Mustang turned quickly and snapped, sending deadly flames toward the soldier coming their way. Then everything seemed to explode and the last thing Riza saw was the colonel, bleeding profusely. She cried out and started towards him, and then the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

Chapter One: The Aftermath

Riza sat up and took in her surroundings, all she could see was stark white walls with a speaker, an old style door, and a single window, outside the window was a field that stretched for miles.

"Hello?…is anyone there?" she called.

The door opened and Riza tried to turn, only to find that she couldn't.

"Oh don't try to turn please. You'll injure yourself. "A smiling nurse came into view." I'm glad to see you're awake. You gave us all quite a scare."

"Where am I?"

"You are in a hospital ma'am. You were very badly hurt."

Riza looked around and asked, "Where is Colonel Mustang? Is he alright?"

The nurse smiled even bigger "Oh there's no need to worry about that. You just work on healing your body. You can get acquainted with your new master later."

Riza just looked at her confused and said "What do you mean 'master'?"

The nurse left the room, and pressed a button on the outside of the door on the way out, sending bars down on the window.

"Hey! HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Riza yelled at the retreating woman, who stopped and turned.

She walked up to the now barred door and laughed, "I don't take orders from hostages…Riza Hawkeye." She saw Riza's widened eyes and said "oh yes. We know who you are. We also know that you will work very well as bait for the colonel." Then she left.

There was no way out of this that she could see. She didn't know where she was, or even who she had been captured by. She could be a prisoner of war or just a hostage of someone with a grudge against the colonel.

Riza thought of the colonel and was troubled. The colonel was a smart man, he wouldn't risk his life to save one soldier…but then she thought back to the days before they left for the east.

He had asked her to come with him and of course she had agreed as she always did but there was something different about the way he did it. She had always loved him, from the day she first showed him the tattoo he father had put on her back she had trusted him completely.

Riza knew in the back of her mind that Colonel Mustang would try to recover her and when that happened he would be ambushed.

She put her fist in her mouth and bit down to keep from screaming.

She had never been put into this kind of position before. She reached for her gun, after all, what kind of stupid man would try to rescue someone who was already dead? But when her hand reached the place where her gun should've been, it closed on empty air.

Then a voice came out of the speaker "Now lieutenant, do you really think we'd make it that easy? You underestimate us" Then Riza laid back and closed her eyes as a single teardrop fell.

In Central

Roy Mustang awoke in an empty room and spent a good moment confused. "What's going on?"

At that moment two officers, Havoc and Breda, came in. "Colonel Sir!" They saluted. "At ease." He directed his attention toward Havoc and said, "What happened out there?"

Havoc answered, "Sir! We won the battle. Thirty-three dead, fifty-six injured. Everyone was accounted for except…"

He looked uneasily around. Roy had a feeling he knew and said "tell me. Where is lieutenant Hawkeye? Where is my lieutenant?" Havoc looked down

"We don't know sir…after the explosion that nearly killed you everything went to hell. Lucky for us Armstrong and the Elrics showed up. They caused the easterns to retreat and enabled us to recover our wounded and account for our dead. Hawkeye wasn't among either of them. We have people searching the area for her as we speak."

Breda looked at Mustang in shock. "Colonel? Are you alright?"

Roy Mustang had a grimace on his face as he spoke "it's my fault. Riza…Lieutenant Hawkeye…she was there by my request…if anything happened to her..." He looked down for a second before snapping his head back up. "Bring me my uniform."

"But colonel you aren't ready yet! You'll get hur-"

"I said Bring. Me. My. Uniform. Are you disobeying a direct order?"

They saluted and said "No sir! Right away sir!" before leaving. While they were gone he put his head in his hands and remembered…

_"Lieutenant! I need to ask you something!"_

_ Lieutenant Hawkeye turned around, "Yes Colonel?"_

_ "I've been assigned to lead the guard on the Eastern border. They seem to be preparing for attack, but we aren't sure. Will you join me? I could use your eyes." _

_"Colonel, you should know by now that you don't have to ask." _

_He smiled and said "that's what I hoped you'd say. You may go. I have preparations to make."_

_ She turned and left, not noticing the way he watched her walk away. He gave her the orders and she followed them. That's the way it had always been…until recently._

_ He knew he wasn't supposed to, after all, inter-militarian relationships almost never worked out, and there was the Anti-Fraternization law to work with…but lately he had noticed more and more how her cinnamon colored eyes sparkled on the rare occasion of laughter, and the way one stray hair always found its way out of her perfectly combed bangs to hang over her right eye._

_ He would never admit with his reputation but he was slowly developing a crush on Ms. Hawkeye. He only hoped no one could tell. _

"Colonel? Here are your things."

Roy Mustang snapped his head up and looked at Havoc, forgetting for a second where he was.

"Oh…right" He stood up dizzily and grabbed his uniform away from Havoc's hand and growled, "Now get out. I have to get dressed."

Havoc sighed inaudibly and saluted before turning on his heels and walking out.

Colonel Mustang was able to get his uniform on and get out into the hallway before he collapsed.

Havoc was standing in the doorway and caught him as he went down. "Sir! Are you alright?"

He supported the Colonel until he was steady on his feet and said "well, if you insist on leaving, let me help you."

He was shocked when Roy looked at him with a hint of tears in his eyes and said simply, "Thank you."

Please review, be gentle its my first. :)


	3. Chapter 3:Two Different Kinds of Hostage

Sorry about reloading this and all but i realize i forgot to say that I, WickedGreen, have the extreme misfortune of NOT owning FullMetal Alchemist, or its characters. *sigh* maybe some day...

Chapter Two: Two Different Kinds of Hostage

In Central

It had been two days, and although he still had bandages on his head and ribs, Roy was in his office. He was supposed to be in charge of bringing order back to the east, but all he could concentrate on was Riza.

If she was injured, they would have found her by now, having checked everywhere in the possible range for her to have gone, besides the lieutenant was smart and would have contacted him by now.

That left only two possibilities, she was either a prisoner of some kind or, he could only pray he was wrong at this prospect, dead somewhere and unaccounted for.

There was always the chance of her using the skirmish at the border as cover and deserting them all, but he knew in his heart that that was not the case. _I KNOW this woman…she couldn't go and die on me. She's still alive. I know it. _

Roy slammed his hand down on the desk making everyone in the room jump.

Fuery looked at him and said "C-Colonel sir?"

Colonel Roy Mustang was standing behind his desk with both hands on it. His ebony colored hair cast a shadow across his eyes and they could all see he was trembling. Havoc dropped the unlit cigarette he'd been holding between his teeth and stared.

It was a second before anyone moved and Roy's shaking voice finally shattered the silence with "Starting now. Your main mission, all of you, is to find my lieutenant. Bring her back, unharmed."

Breda and Havoc glanced at each other with a small smile then they all instantaneously snapped to attention and affirmed with an enthusiastic "YES SIR!" Before they left the room Roy caught their attention and said "oh, and no one is to know about this." They nodded and left.

Unknown Location…

"Oh Riii-zaaaa" a sickeningly sweet voice cooed in her ear. "Wake up sleepy bear!" Riza managed to force her eyes open to see the same "Nurse" that had been guarding her for two days. She groaned and closed them again, despondent.

The "nurse" snapped out of her facade and growled "Oh come on! How are you supposed to lure Mr. Mustang here if you have starved to death? EAT SOMETHING!" Riza slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to glare at her captor and simply whispered "No."

The nurse composed herself as quickly as she had snapped and sighed, "its just as well, either way you're going to die. And even if you do die do you think we're going to tell him? It will just break his shriveled up little heart that he came all this way to die...and you weren't even there to save. "

She giggled as she set the food down by Riza and left the room. Riza sighed as she sat up and began to eat slowly.

After all, the woman was right in saying she would die if she didn't eat, and there was no way she could protect herself and the colonel if she was starved. Riza thought of the last week she was with the colonel.

Flashback

"_Lieutenant! I need to ask you something!" her heart leaped and she scolded herself mentally and said "Yes Colonel?" She looked up into his unreadable eyes "I've been assigned to lead the guard on the Eastern border. They seem to be preparing for attack, but we aren't sure. Will you join me? I could use __your eyes."_

_Smiling gently she answered, "Colonel, you should know by now that you don't have to ask." _

_He smiled and said "that's what I hoped you'd say. You may go. I have preparations to make."_

_ She turned and left, still with the same sad smile. She had actually thought he was going to say what was always on her mind, but that was ridiculous. They both knew it was against the law but she couldn't help but hope. _

End Flashback

Her head snapped up and the resolve in her eyes sharpened as she made the decision to get out, alive.

Central

Roy lay in bed wide awake. Just as he had done for the last three nights.

He hadn't slept more than 6 uneasy hours in the time his lieutenant had been gone. He was fairly sure she could take care of herself but this wasn't right. Not for her. The colonel got up and dressed then without bothering to write a note, disappeared into the night.

Still in central, in the office

Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman were sitting at their respective desks, watching the door and waiting.

Havoc stood and stretched "Well, I guess we should just...do paperwork?" Breda laughed and said, "Why start now?" They continued talking and laughing until Fuery spoke up "Um...guys? Aren't any of you worried at all?"

The mood sobered instantly as they all wondered just where the colonel was.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't heard a word from anyone." Falman stood and said "I don't know about you guys, but I can't just sit here and wait. I'm going to help." All the others simply nodded in agreement and began making preparations.

Somewhere near the Eastern border

Roy Mustang was getting close to where they were, where the heat of the battle had been. He was positive that He had found the point where he had lost consciousness.

When he looked close he could see where his lieutenant had knelt, shooting for their lives, and he could just barely see a set of footprints, unusually deep for normal boots. They started from an area a little bit away, and there was an identical set heading back in the same direction.

Roy rose to his feet and followed to footprints until they ended abruptly into what was obviously the impression of a vehicle's tires. Although it was not clear what had happened he had a lead. And that made him smile.

Well that was it! please review :3 love you all!

2fa2a178-6417-4c67-b496-d21be0ab4dea

1.03.01


End file.
